


Quidditch Supplies

by TaraHarkon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Quidditch, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short comedic drabble written off the prompt "I wasn't expecting to get stuck in this closet...much less with you..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quidditch Supplies

“You know, Potter, I wasn't expecting to get stuck in this closet...much less with you…”  
Draco had managed to shove himself as far into the back corner as he possibly could, with Harry trying desperately to stay in his own corner. But to be perfectly honest, it was all a farce. There was hunger in both of their eyes and something else entirely burning deep within them. Harry licked his lips nervously and then reached out to stroke Draco’s cheek gently.  
“We could always…make the most of it, Malfoy.”  
Swallowing hard around the sudden lump in his throat, Draco nodded slowly and then grew more eager. The anticipation was building in him as they both adjusted, trying to find the best way to move in here around the quidditch supplies. Draco chuckled, shoving some of it aside.  
“That a beater’s bat in your robes or are you just happy to see me, Potter?”  
Harry didn’t laugh. He just grabbed Draco by the front of his robes and started to snog him senseless.

“Here, lemme just grab a practice snitch and-“  
Ginny didn’t finish the sentence. It was hard to through the laughing as Draco and Harry tumbled out of the closet as she opened it and sprawled across the floor, very much in each other’s arms. As if that didn’t make what they’d been doing obvious enough, the little bite marks all over Draco’s fair skin showed it quite emphatically.


End file.
